


Rescue Me

by Bolontiku



Series: Rescue Me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When Steve hears his neighbor in trouble, he naturally offers a helping hand. What follows may be more than he was ready for.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve woke when a loud thump sounded through the wall. He ran a hand down his face, a little groan leaving him. This was the fifth time this week! Sitting up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, reaching for his cell phone and shooting a text off to the apartment manager. 

He tossed the phone to the side and dropped back. 

Not a second later he heard a muffled voice and the sound of a body hitting the wall. Steve shot up at the strangled cry of his neighbor, it sounded like she was being shoved into the wall. It took him a few seconds to drag on his sweats and less than a second to make it to the hallway outside his apartment and he was banging on the door before he could even think about what he was going to say.

‘ _Hey I could hear you getting beat by your boyfriend._ ’ “ _Here to save the day!_ ’ ‘ _Tun tun da daaa!_ ’ ‘ _Puppy Power!_ ’

He shook his head and was surprised when he could hear her squeal and the shout, “GUSTAV! Get off! NOO!” 

Steve had to take a moment or he would break the god damned door down, what kind of man hit a woman?! Anger was already boiling through him when the door swung open and revealed his neighbor.

**

You shoved Gustav off demanding he let you answer the door before the manager could be called, and once more he threw himself at you, taking you down with ease before you managed to kick him off and stood straightening yourself out and ignoring the growl from behind you.

You had worked with worse male attitudes and could handle the small, yet heavy abuse you had been dealing with the last five days. The banging on the door was louder and moving quickly you caught hold of the door knob, swinging the door open before he could reach you again, holding out one hand behind you in a clear signal to behave.

You blinked.

“Steve right?” you asked attempting to keep a straight face and keep your eyes on his. Not let your eyes wander down to his shoulder, chest, holy fuck.... who made abs like that??? 

“Yes,” Steve answered, making you snap your eyes back to his. Was he trying to see into your apartment?! He was!! He was craning his neck over you, which really it shouldn’t be that hard as you literally were eye level with his nipples... Which made it harder for you to keep from staring at the bare chest in front of you, you had seen him of course. Who the fuck would miss that guy walking around  _in clothes_  and now here he stood half naked in front of you cause really those sweat pants were doing nothing to cover anything up and you were sure that they were being held up by jus-

“Are you okay?” he asked sounding desperate.

You blinked. “i- uh, what?”

Baby blue eyes settled on yours and he frowned reaching out and catching your shoulders in his hands. Large hands you noted, god did he have any idea what he did to the female of the human species?! You were struggling to keep focus and you were certain that you were not the type to drool, well that was before he came over and stood in front of you naked...

“Listen if your boyfriend is hitting you, you don’t have to put up with that. We can call the police and have them haul him away. I will stay and make sure he doesn’t touch you till they arrive.”

“My?” confusion kept you from speaking any further. Shaking your head you weren’t sure if you were still sleeping or something had been intercommunicated.

“Gustav?” You blinked and looked over your shoulder, realization slamming into you as the tall blond adonis of your neighbor finally pressed by you. “Listen here buddy, I don’t know what kinda upbringing you had but you don’t go around shoving women into walls...”

You scrambled around him hands in front of you before he could react. “GUSTAV NOOO!!!” you shouted as loudly as you could.

It was too late though, the grey pit bull had come bounding out of your room. Full speed ahead and you braced yourself for impact, when arms wrapped around you lifting you off your feet and pulling you to relative safety. 

The fully grown dog sliding across the well polished flooring and leaping onto your couch, turning and pinning you and Steve to the spot with its blue eyed stare. Laughter bubbled up as the dog huffed at you and settled onto the cushions. 

“This is Gustav?”

You cringed, remembering you were being held close, thick strong arms wrapped around your waist, by your neighbor. The neighbor you had only managed to have enough time to barely say hi to every morning and evening.

Clearing your throat you peeked up at him over your shoulder, “yes.” You answered and squirmed, he let out a small ‘oh’, had the audacity to fucking blush. Hot and blushing? What. The. Fuck. Steve? You are outlawed, illegal, illegal substance. You nodded to yourself mentally. Illegal was a no-no and you kept you hands off and did not do illegal.

Do.

You would do him.

You groaned aloud and dropped your face to your hands. “Sorry!” you said loudly holding a hand up in his direction.

Steve looked down at the small hand that had landed firmly, yet blindly on his midsection. Nicely manicured nails, delicate fingers, but he could tell a firm grip. Looking back up at you he saw the horrified expression. Because you were touching him? Or was it because he had assumed you were being abused? God what an asshole!

“Its not your fault, I can see,” you pulled your hand from his midsection slowly as you spoke, somewhat hoping he wouldn’t comment or notice, “I mean, I understand why you would assume... Gustav is somewhat abusive, but he doesn’t mean it in a bad way. I know a lot of people have this bad view of pit bulls, but he really is such a huge sweet heart. He loves, like LOVES with all his being and that’s why you... ohmifuckinggod!” You gasp eyes wide. Steve freezes unsure of what your talking about and trying to keep up. You cringe as you realize why he’s up. “I am so sorry! We woke you didn’t we? See he’s just so big! That’s not an apology, I can by you coffee-for the week! Shit.. two weeks?!” you held up two fingers smiling through a grimace.

Steve raised an eyebrow at you.

“Its not because I am trying to get a date with you. Not that I wouldn’t!” god this was getting worse by the second. Holy fuck he’s smirking. “I MEAN!!” you shrugged moving your hands to indicate his body, you could feel your ears burning, swallowing you begged what ever deities were up at this ungodly hour of four am to be merciful and help you shut your trap. “OBVIOUSLY, I mean.. I’m sure plenty of gir-WOMEN!” your brought your hand to your forehead in an audible smack.

“I am so sorry. Please. Let me buy you coffee as a way of apology?” FUCKING FINALLY!

Steve covered his mouth, he had too otherwise he would laugh. The situation had somehow turned in his favor and he was struggling to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it. “Sure.”

You gasped and dropped your hands looking up at him with relief. “Oh, fuck, thank you for not making this weirder!”

Steve smiled, eyebrows raised, “I’ll go get ready.”

You nodded as he backed out the few steps into the hallway. “J-just knock!”

**

It took all of thirty minutes before he was knocking on your door again.

Opening the door you smiled up at hi, “Oh, just a sec,” turning back you hurried over to the couch where Gustav sat and dropped your forehead to his. “Be good, you have food, water and the toys. I know this is hard but I promise we will figure all of this out!” 

Steve watched as you murmured to the dog, dropping a kiss to the dogs forehead before skipping back to the door, locking it behind you. A small smile curling the corners of his lips.

“Sorry!”

Steve shook his head, dropping his head and scratching the back of his neck. He let you take lead, eyes lingering on the door as he followed you down the hall to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve held the door open, watching as you walked through the door, eyes slipping a little lower than necessary. He coughed when you looked over your shoulder at him, eyes skittering away.

Was he just checking your ass out? It wasn’t even past five am, not that you minded having those baby blues on your ass. Not that having a hot neighbor follow along behind you checking your ass out was something that happened to you every morning. Nor having him stand in your living room at four am half naked and clearly suffering from morning wood whilst trying to be the knight in shining armor to your abusive new dog.

“So, you always come to the rescue of the damsel in distress?”

Steve looked over at you, a slow smirk making you look away. “When I can, my ma raised me to be a gentleman and I really didn’t think you’d mind if your boyfriend was...uh, being a jerk.”

You snorted, “no boyfriend, not for awhile now.”

“Really?!” noted. Steve smiled as you looked up at him again.

“Why is it that you sound so surprised?” you asked moving forwards in the small line. 

Steve laughed dropping his gaze, “you uhhh, just don’t seem like you should be single.”

Had he noticed you before? “I work a lot and I spend a lot of time helping my friends, honestly I feel like I never get a moment to myself.”

“So, why the dog all of a sudden?”

You stepped up to the counter, placing your order, “can I have the iced Moondreams please? And I am paying for him!” Steve let out a little sigh as you handed your card over, quickly placing his own order and smiling when you frowned at him, “just black?!”

“All that sugar?”

You snickered and leaned against the counter as your drinks were being prepared, “touche!” Steve leaned against the railing that was meant to be just a divider yawning. “Gustav-” you started suddenly catching his attention as you ran a hand through your hair wondering how to explain it. “Gustav belonged to my grandma, well, she wasn’t really my grandma.” You laughed peeking over at him.

Steve’s brows furrowed together, “not your grandmother?”

“Well, she’s my friends grandma, but they hardly have time to visit her, well... had. They hardly had time to visit her. She uh, they paid for a live in nurse and since I grew up with them of course I knew her and really she was so sweet!”

Steve stared, he wasn’t sure how to respond. He had seen you, of course he had, how could he not? You were not one to be ignored, with your hair up in a messy bun and always moving quickly through the apartment hallways, whether you were coming or going. He had seen you, he had heard you talking  while on your phone, or coming home with someone. “She passed away?”

You nodded, “about a month ago? But Gustav has been in a kennel, they didn’t know what to do with him and so, I had to take him when they mentioned taking him to the local pound.”

Steve felt his heart warm, “that was kind of you,” he liked the way your eyes widened and you looked away, grabbing your orders and clearing your throat. “So, that explains the four am wake up calls.” He smiled when you handed him his cup and tilted your head at him quizzically. “Gustav, like his former owner, is an early riser.”

You blinked for a second, “that actually makes complete sense, he’s always waking me up early,” you took a sip from your drink walking in front of him, a small noise of happiness escaping you. “Thank the fuck for coffee!” Steve chuckled as you closed your eyes and hummed, “The first morning he wouldn’t leave me be, until finally he dragged me out of bed.”

Steve nodded, “I remember,” you handed him his cup as he laughed, your mind blanking out at the sight, “yeah, I remember the thump and your scream.” He took a quick sip of his coffee, “the walls are kinda thin..”

You nodded, head dropping, “I am so sorry.”

“Maybe we could do lunch sometime?” he asked holding the door open for you.

“You, me? Aaahh, really?” 

Steve chuckled, “well, I think you’re headed off to work, right?” he asked waiting till you nodded, “so then how about lunch?”

“Where?”

**

You moved through work as if on cloud nine, completely distracted and only answering in small hums.

“What is with you?”

“Hmm?”

The brunette smiled at you, “Y/N, you have been wandering around here as if you got the best hit of your life-did you get laid this morning?” she asked narrowing her eyes at you in suspicion.

“Wanda!!!” you practically screeched, “close enough.”

She planted herself on your desk and raised an eyebrow and was cackling by the time you finished your story about your morning, “so, what time is your lunch?”

You looked at your phone and jumped up, “Now!!”

***

Alternatively Steve was avoiding his best friends questions, “Buck, I said there is nothing to talk about.”

“Uh huh, just your goofy grin when you walked through those doors this morning!”

“I did not have a goofy grin when I walked in-”

“I have to agree with the idiot.” Sam cut in. “That was one helluva goofy grin!”

Bucky punched his shoulder and Sam retaliated, Steve snuck off only to be stopped by Tony. “What’s her name?”

Steve groaned, “Y/N, now can you guys stop acting like gossips and let me do work?”

Tony grabbed the papers from his hand and turned them right side up, “maybe if you were actually concentrated on your work, then yes, but it seems this girl has gotten your attention, so naturally we are curious.”

Steve felt his face flush, “it’s just lunch!”

“Lunch?!”

He groaned, “no, you guys will not join and you will not hover, as a matter of fact if I see one of you there I swear I will make you pay! It’s just lunch, who knows if she’ll be interested in me after that? But can I get at least that?!”

Tony pursed his lips, “you guys heard him, plus how would you like it if we crashed your first date in a millennia?”

“I have had dates before!”

“Uh huh.”

***

Steve waved as you stepped into the small diner. “How is work?”

You sat across from him and smiled, “it was.. Work.” You answered, the waitress stopped by and you both placed orders.

“Where do you work if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I work for an advertising agency, in the IT department. You know help with the computer problems and whatnot. Well, that’s not true, I do some artwork for them from time to time, but that’s minimal since they found I work much better in IT…”

Steve nodded, felt as if his ears had perked up at the mention of art, “so, you uh, got a portfolio?”

“Why, you interested?” you asked with a smirk in place before noticing he was serious. “Well,” you shrugged happy as your food arrived, “I could draw burgers all day! Oh, I am starving! Do you draw?”

“Used to, not much time for it these days,” he answered as he watched you bite into your burger with gusto. You nodded chewing happily, “I work in a small security office, private security.”

“OH! You’re a private investigator?!”

He smiled, “we do that too. Usually we get contracted as bodyguards or as security detail.”

“OOOhhh, so you babysit celebrities?” He nodded, “that’s… isn’t that dangerous?”

“Usually it’s rich guys that are paranoid and really not in any kind of danger, especially since we moved the office here. Although we can be requested by old clients that have a preference for us or a certain man that they favored.”

“You make it sound like your high end escorts!” you giggled.

He liked the way you smiled, eyes closing briefly as you laughed before stuffing fries into your mouth. “When you say it out loud like that-”

“I mean, I would pay tons of money to be babysat by someone that looked like you!” again your smile that stretched from ear to ear and then you hiccuped. “Shit…”

“Alright?” he asked as you hiccuped again.

You coughed, another hiccup. Shit, when you felt extremely embarrassed you couldn’t help it, and that that came out of your mouth was enough to set you off. “One se-hiccup-cond!” But it didn’t stop, and the more he looked concerned the more embarrassed you felt and soon you were full blown hiccuping.

Steve stood as you did, backing up when you held up a hand. “I’m-hiccup- fi-hiccup-ne,” you stomped a little, hand over your chest and digging in your purse you dumped some cash onto the table.

“Wait, let me pay,” he protested grabbing the money, but when he turned you were gone. Steve groaned, he felt he had somehow fucked this up. 

***

You sprinted as soon as he turned his back. God it was so embarrassing. Why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut sometimes?! And the worst part, you realized as you came to a stop in front of your building, was that he was your neighbor and you would see him either that evening or-holy fucking Christ!! You would see him in the morning as you had promised to buy him coffee for two weeks for waking him the past week!!!

How in the fuck would you ever live? Maybe if you jumped from the top of your apartment building you wouldn’t have to face him again?! Oh, but you wanted to see his face again! His smile was so cute, so cute it made you-HICCUP.

“FUCK.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stared at the envelope taped to his door. 

He hadn’t seen you in a couple days, but every morning there was an envelope taped to his door. It had become quiet as well, he had only noticed because he had slept in till his alarm went off at seven am, he had even run late yesterday. He let out a long sigh, he had enjoyed seeing you being able to talk to you, the way you fidgeted when he stood too close was cute. Or how you rambled on and didn’t notice. 

He frowned, what was with the hiccups? You had disappeared so quickly…

**

Sam frowned, “why not look her up on facebook?”

Steve frowned, “c’mon… isn’t that stalking behavior?”

Bucky laughed, “and hanging around her door every morning for the past week in case she comes out isn’t?”

“Found her!!” Clint cried.

The three men hurried over, “Clint…”

“C’mon… you weren’t gonna look her up and I’m curious, is that her or not?”

“Well, yes…”

“She goes to the dog park, see now we just stage an outing-”

“No.”

“Steve!”

“No, I won’t stalk her.” He shook his head and let his eyes linger on your picture for a minute more before shoving Clint, “get off her profile!”

“Whoops… friend request sent.”

“Clint!” “She’s not gonna accept, she doesn’t even know who you are!”

“Imma get a date with her!”

“Fuck you are!” Steve shook him, “unrequest her!”

“But how are we supposed to be friends?! Not like your gonna bring her around, and you need someone to chat you up!”

“Clint!”

“Better the idiot blond than me.”

Steve jerked upright, “Tony, don’t you join in on this!”

“She’s part of a PR firm? Look at that, I think we need someone to advertise for us...whoa, who is this Pepper Potts? She’s a hottie…”

“Tony!!”

“Look here boy wonder, you’re not the only one looking for love and I think I found it in upper management at your neighbor ladies job. Don’t worry once I woo her I’ll make sure your neighbor gets a raise.”

“TONY!”

“Oh! She accepted!”

Steve balked, “what?!”

**

“WANDA! You give me my phone back right now!”

“Orrr?”

“Or I swear that is the last mocha latte I ever bring you-” you yelped and your phone danced in front of you till you finally wrapped both hands around it letting out a sigh of relief. “No lattes for a week!”

“I gave it back to you!”

“I almost dropped it! If it had broken-” you gasped aloud as you looked at your screen, “you accepted his friend request, I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS!!” You jumped as your phone dinged.

COFFEE_OR_DEATH: hey! Thanks for accepting the friend request, I am Steve’s friend, he talks about you a lot ;)

You felt your face heat up and you plunked into your seat.

COFFEE_OR_DEATH: Name’s Clint Barton btw, I swear I am not a creeper. Steve loves long walks on the beach, reading books and artwork. You should stop by the office sometime so we can meet!

Wanda looked over your shoulder and snatched your phone, your scream reverberated through the office as you chased her around. “WANDA!” You screamed as she slammed the door shut behind her to the supply closet, “I SWEAR NO COFFEE FOR A MONTH!!”

“WORTH IT!!” she cried back through the door.

You pouted as a few minutes went by and finally the door cracked open slowly. “So… for lunch we’ll be swinging by their office, which is really close, it’s literally ten minutes away!!”

You grabbed your phone which she held out like a white flag.

SUNFLOWER_N_SUNSHINE: this is her friend Wanda, I am risking life to say yes for her, send the details!

COFFEE_OR_DEATH: *GOOGLE MAPS LINK: ACCEPT?*

SUNFLOWER_N_SUNSHINE: *ACCEPTED* that’s not far from here!! Pizza or sushi for lunch!

You stared at the attached picture, it was a blurry image of several men with a certain blond in the center, a long dark haired man had his arm slung over his shoulder. It made your heart melt a little, they looked like a mess, but all of them smiling and in various acts. 

“Still, hate me?”

“Well, no… but…”

“But nothing, guys are buying us lunch and we get to spend our lunch, thank god, not paying but surrounded by muscly men instead of staring at our boring walls.”

“I heard muscly men.”

“Yes! Nat will go with us as well!!! So, no need to worry about being abducted.”

“Not that my neighbor would really abduct us-”

“Is it that neighbor you were chatting about the other day??” You dropped your head but managed a nod. “Still feel awkward?” she asked pulling you to your desk, you hummed. “Well, good thing you have us! Wanda your make-up!”

“Wai-”

“Here you go!”

“Nat…”

“Pucker your lips!”

**

Steve was certain he would die. He stared at your profile chewing on his bottom lip, the arrow above ‘Send Friend Request’. If you had accepted Clint as a friend and you didn’t even know him, that should mean you would accept him right? He was your neighbor after all… Shit. He didn’t even have your phone number. Fuck.

“Steve?”

He looked over at Sam. 

Click.

Steve turned to find Bucky on his right. Bucky clapped him on the back, “there, no going back now, you can thank us later.”

Tony stood by as he watched Steve chase after Bucky, when had his men turned into such children? He looked over as the door opened with a small chime, he turned on the charm as three women stepped in, “well, this is my lucky day!” he grinned. 

The red head stepped forwards and looked him up and down, “we are looking for Steve Rogers.”

**

You turned around and managed three steps before Nat caught you and shoved you towards the building, “he just friend requested you which means he is definitely interested.”

“His friend Clint said that he talked about you a lot too!” Wanda chimed in, “you better accept!”

“I did! God! You two are worse than mothering hens!”

“We are the fun aunts! Mothers would keep you from going to some unknown place and meeting men you don’t know, we the aunts not only help you prepare but we go with you!” Nat pushed the door open and stepped in, there was a loud commotion going on to her left which she chose to ignore as she spotted a man in red tinted glasses. A smile flitting across his lips as his demeanor changed in seconds. He was obviously the salesman, “well, this is my lucky day!”

Nat looked him up and down, smooth operator, obviously he knew what her look meant but he kept the smile in place, “we are looking for Steve Rogers.”

The commotion stopped, the three women looked over and spotted a blond straddling a brunette on the floor, a long haired brunette that started to cackle. The door chimed again and they turned to see another blond standing in the doorway, several stacks of pizza boxes in his arms, bags hanging from his hands, “finally, it’s not me this time!”

**

Steve smiled as you laughed, he liked seeing you here with your friends, completely at ease. Wanda was chatting away with Clint, Tony was quizzing Natasha about their boss and you-he realized were looking at him.

You grinned, “regular day at the office?”

Steve nodded, “Well, its kinda slow right now, glad Clint invited you for lunch?”

“I will have you know he invited Wanda for lunch, but he did mention you talked a lot about me, which makes me wonder what you’ve been saying about me?”

Steve felt a blush cross his cheeks as he looked over at Clint swearing he would have his retribution, “told them how cute you look in your PJ’s, a little disheveled..” he looked away thinking about you in your tank top and too large sweats, actually those must have belonged to a man, “are you dating someone?” he asked as the thought popped in his head. It was immediate and he wished he had been a little more smooth, but sometimes his thoughts got away from him.

You swallowed, bad idea, you hadn’t finished chewing and started choking. 

“Fuck,” Steve jumped clapping you on the back till you coughed and sucked in a breath of air. “I’m sorry, you alright?”

You wiped your mouth with a napkin and nodded, “pretty sure I already answered that th-hic-e, first d-cup-ay we met! Oh, God!” you exclaimed rolling your eyes and sucking in a large breath holding it, cheeks puffing out.

“Hiccups… let me get you some water, please don’t go.”

Wanda wrapped an arm around your shoulders and smiled at him, “she’s not going anywhere, though our lunch hour is almost over and we really should be getting back!”

Steve pursed his lips as he hurried back with a bottle of water, “oh, right, work…”

“Poor Bruce, he’s probably swamped,” Wanda said watching as you let out the breath and swallowed some water, “can I borrow your phone?” she asked Steve. He nodded eyes on you as he handed her his phone.

You offered him a smile as he rubbed your back, slow circles with his large hand, your hiccups increased and you mentally cursed yourself. 

Wanda caught your arm helping you stand up and smiled at Steve as Nat came to your other side. “We got her, don’t worry she’ll be fine Y/N is an accident waiting to happen, but that’s why we love her so much!” She handed him his cell phone back, “I put her phone number in there, also Clint has mine so we can all get together outside of work!”

Steve looked at her with raised eyebrows, “thank you?”

“Your welcome! Don’t look at me like that!” she chided you, “you were going to give him your number anyhow!”

Steve smiled at you and you hiccuped as he stepped closer, Wanda squeezed your arm, moving away with Nat to say bye to the others, “glad you stopped by.”

You nodded, “HIC- me too!” you managed closing your mouth in time to suppress the rest of it, though it made your shoulders shake.

Steve’s brows knitted together, “hope those go away soon.” 

“I’ll be fine-hic,” you let out a frustrated growl and stomped your foot, “sorry,” you waved your hands in front of you and stilled when his hand caught you chin, his lips pressing against your cheek quickly and you were sure you had imagined it. 

“See you for coffee?”

You nodded smiling softly and making sure your legs obeyed and watched as they carried you out of the office, Wanda and Nat chatting.

“Hey,” Nat stood in front of you, “you okay? Do I need to go back in there and tell him to stop bugging you?”

“Oh! NO! No, no… it’s just-”

“Juuust?” Wanda prompted.

“He kissed me,” the two hooted pulling you along and cackling about what great friends they were.

It wasn’t till you were in the middle of a call debating if you really needed to go to the eighth floor to fix this man’s computer for the fourth time this week, that you realized… Your hiccups had completely stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

You let out a grunt as Gustav dropped his entire weight on you, “what?” you asked peering over your bed covers, sleep slurring your words. The sun was never out, the floor was cold when you stepped onto the cool tile floors of your apartment. You pranced around skipping here and there till you were able to brave it and made your way to the cupboard where you kept the dog food locked away.

The pits large grey head bumped you nearly knocking you over and you glared at him with sleepy eyes. “If you wake Steve I will put you on a diet!” you warned.

Gustav sat and waited. 

You sat as you waited for your coffee to spit out the nectar of the gods and dropped your head when your phone chimed. Flicking your thumb over the surface you groan and shook your head as there was a knock on your door. “No, no, no!!” you huffed hurrying over to swing the door open. Blue eyes danced merrily and you growled at your friend, “no, Roman!”

He pushed past your door and smiled down at the large dog, “he’ll keep Gustav company and I love you so much for this, I don’t know when I’ll be back in the country and I promise to send money.”

“ROMAN VALE I swear to God!”

“Y/N, you know that’s sacrilege and God won’t forgive you,” he murmured dropping a kiss to your cheek and hurrying out the door.

You scooped up his package and followed him out your door, “you cannot just show up out of nowhere and drop your fucking bundle on me like nothing! I already have Gustav and that took so much bargaining with the landlady! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ROMAN!!!”

The long haired blond turned as he stepped into the elevator and caught your chin in hand, lips meeting the corner of them, “thank you Y/N you’re a peach,” his moss green eyes shifted to over your shoulder and he moved his hand from your chin to wave through the air, “sorry, morning!” he looked back at you, “it’s either here or the pound, really who let me by a damned dog anyways?”

“I told you not to get one!” you growled.

He snickered, face scrunching up as he held the elevator doors open with one hand, “you were always right, hey… listen when and if I get back, I’ll treat you to lunch. Marv will get in touch with you and so long as you keep the little guy I’ll send you alimony checks okay? Love you,” he hummed stepping back and allowing the doors to shut between you two.

Your heart seized for a moment and you stood there frozen for a moment. A heavy weight nudged your thigh and you looked down to see Gustav staring up at you, your bottom lip quivered.

“You alright there Y/N?”

***

Steve smiled as he heard your hushed voice through the wall, warning the dog to keep quiet. You didn’t know he had already been out on a run, mutt could probably make due with a run as well, being cooped up in the apartment wasn’t good for a dog…

The sun hadn’t even woken up when there was a knock on his door. Steve wasn’t trying to listen, the walls were just paper thin. He usually listened to his music player most days, but so early in the morning it was mostly quiet… with the exception of you struggling with Gustav and your quiet voice filtering through the walls. 

Steve smiled, he liked you, the way you said his name, scolding Gustav as you tried to let him sleep. He wondered if you ever heard him leave? After lunch the other day he would step out of his apartment to find you standing by your door fidgeting, waiting for him it appeared. You would smile and your face would light up and then the two of you would make your way to the coffee shop.

This morning he had sat up at your exclamation and then wondered if he should go see. When your voice became louder he stood and moved to the front door. 

He could hear you moving out and then back into your apartment. FOllowing heavy footsteps back out and then, “ROMAN VALE I swear to God!” 

Taking a slow breath he opened his front door, watching as you followed a tall man to the elevator’s in sleeping shorts and a top, he let his eyes linger on your legs, tongue darting out and then he met green eyes, a knowing smirk from the other man as you stood still, he waved and greeted him, Steve raising his own hand in answer, still curious as to what exactly is going on.

He holds still as the doors close and you stand unmoving, Steve reaches out as the large pitt moves out your door and nudges you, “you alright there Y/N?”

You start and turn, he see’s a little head poke out from your arms and it yips at him. “Steve, god, I woke you?”

He shakes his head, “usually go out for a run, it’s become morning routine…” he moved closer and caught your elbow, felt you jump slightly, “sure your okay?” You nod in response but Steve is leading you back into your apartment, whistling to Gustav, the large dog moving alongside you. Steve shut the door behind you and led you to the kitchen, your pot had already been set, he made you your sat before rummaging around and finding your coffee mug and making you a cup. “So, who was that guy?”

“Roman Vale, such a jerk,” you scoffed, one hand reaching out for the cup and gripping it securely, you murmured to the pup in your hand, hushing it as it squirmed.

“Here… let me?” he asked reaching out, you stared at him for a second and relented, handing the pup over. Steve cooed, lifting the puppy over his head and smiling as it squirmed before calming and he sat it on his lap.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, he always does things like this…”

“Always?”

You nodded, “he’s so impulsive, I thought he would grow up some, but,” you shook your head, “Sorry, Roman is my ex, and idiot too, he just never leaves,” you laugh staring at your hands.

“How can I help?”

You look at him, his large hands toying with the pups ears and lick your lips, the thought already crossing your mind but you shake your head. “It’s alright, I am sorry if we woke you. God, the other neighbors must hate me.”

“Luckily they’re downstairs,” he chuckled.

“Thank you Steve, I’m alright, now,” you made grabby hands at the puppy and he chuckled handing him over, “now, I need to keep this little guy a secret from the landlady and,” you frowned, “he didn’t even give him a collar… how? What is his name?”

“Why do you need to keep him a secret?”

You pouted, letting the pup leap from your lap and scamper around, Gustav scattering backwards and sniffing at the small pup. “Do you know? Oh, I had to argue so much just to be able to get Gustav in! If she finds out I have another?” you shook your head,  lips turning down at the corners. “I will have to keep him a secret until I can find him a home, that jerk said he was going to take him to the pound otherwise, I couldn’t not take him.”

Steve stared, watching as you snapped your fingers bringing both pups over to you, you stood assuring both dogs you could feed them. Blue eyes followed you, Steve knew he shouldn’t stare but your sleeping shorts bared more leg than any pair of shorts should and when you bent over he had to shift in his seat. “I-” he cleared his throat and looked away when you straightened and looked at him, “I could take the little guy,” he said finally shrugging his shoulders and pursing his lips in a nonchalant manner.

“Oh! Steve!” His heart skipped with the way his name slipped off your tongue. “You’re so sweet, but I couldn’t ask you for that, mmngh,” you shook your head and looked at your hands, “no, today is my day off and I’m sure I can find someone to take the little one in.”

Steve stood, picking up his cup and reaching around you to place it in the sink, “that someone is me,” he assured you, leaning against the counter next to you. “Listen, I have to go into the office today,” he looked at his watch, chewing on his bottom lip, “yeah, should take me a few hours, but then I will come by and pick up the little guy. By the way,” he looked at you and then at Gustav, “have you walked the big guy at all?”

You knew he would ask eventually, he seemed like the guy to do so. Taking in a fortifying breath you shook your head, “he’s already drug me all over my apartment, I’m afraid to take him out on the streets where he would manage to drag me across all of upstate New York.”

Steve watched as you froze, “what is it?”

“That makes me the worst kind of person, Gustav deserves someone that will be able to take him out on runs, he’s been cooped up here and that’s why he’s been so overly energetic!”

Steve frowed, “you said his owner before was an elderly lady? Did he just sit in her apartment?”

You shook your head, “no, no… she paid her nurse to do it, well, I’m certain it was the nurse or the kid she brought along.”

The brilliance of his smile was more than you could handle, “great! I usually go on morning runs and I’m sure I can take Gustav for you.”

You shook your head, eyes widening. “I-that-that’s too much!” 

“C’mon, I’m offering.”

“Then let me offer to pay!”

The corner of his mouth turned down as he shook his head, “no, need, it’ll be nice having company. And between you and I?” he said lowering his voice to a conspirators making you lean in closer, “the landlady has pinched my butt a few times so… pretty sure I can talk her into letting me keep the pup and stop harassing you.” Laughter erupted from your lips and you fell back against the counter, hands flying to cover your mouth.Steve smiled, “as for payment, I won’t take cash.”

You managed to calm, “listen, Roman said if I keep the pup he’d pay for childcare and alimony. I’ll just tell him that I kept it and give you the checks he sends. Plus, I think it would be great for Gustav to have a sort of friend to have playdates with.”

Steve nodded, “I agree, talking about dates?” the blush that crossed your cheeks was cute, “I would love to take you out, instead of you buying me coffee every morning.” You went to answer and a hiccup interrupted. Steve chuckled, “I think I’ve figured it out.”

“What?” you asked beating the next hiccup and looking at him incuriosity not knowing what he meant.

“Your hiccups,” he said smiling, blue eyes twinkling at you, making your heart race a little quicker, hiccup interrupting the last one. Steve cupped your jaw with his hand, large and warm, thumb brushing over your cheek as he leaned in. You leaned in enthusiastically, your hands gripping his biceps, Steve laughed as you crashed your lips against his and you swore backing up. “Just-” reaching up with his other hand he held you still, “just, don’t move alright?” you nodded forcing yourself to remember to breath as he leaned in once again.

His lips brushed yours softly as he bumped your nose with his, “ready?” you nodded, eyes closing, his breath brushed against your lips and he was kissing you. 

Steve heard your soft whimper and he pressed himself against you, crowding you back into the counter, you softer body quickly responding to his harder frame. He could feel his pulse quicken, his stomach flipping as your small hands trailed into his hair, your soft lips molding and answering his, another little whimper escaping you as he nipped at your bottom lip.

Steve forced himself to take a step back, god how he wanted to touch you, pull your legs to have them wrap around his waist and see what other noises he could pry from your lips. The thought alone was enough to make him shift in his spot. “That was-”

“We need to do that more often,” you said earnestly making him laugh, even as red creeped along your ears and you leaned against the counter, which you were convinced was the only reason you were still standing.

Steve cleared his throat, “I won’t argue that, how about dinner? I’ll cook.”

You nodded, “I’ll have to buy some food..”

Steve grinned, “how about you just dress comfortably and come over to my place at seven tonight?” Another nod and he smiled, “great! Then… alright, then I’ll see you tonight?”

“It’s a date!” you answered following him to your door and waving awkwardly. As soon as the door was shut you danced around and melted into the door, both dog and pup quickly climbing into your lap. 

A smile spread your lips wide as you ran your hands over both dogs heads, you weren’t sure if you could wait till seven.


End file.
